Hola
by tennyoukai
Summary: Ella no creyó que esa tarde conocería a la persona más interesante que podía existir, agradecía a su madre por obligarla a salir con su hermana. Regalo para Sexy Style.


¡Felicidades a ti! ¡Felicidades a ti! ¡Que te la pases muy kawaiso! ¡Felicidades a ti! *Imagina que lo estaba cantando y suena bonito :3*

Hermosa y fabulosa sexy style. Feliz cumpleaños. Sé que me tarde un "poquito". Sin embargo te dejo aquí, una muestra de mi afecto y cariño por ti.

Espero que te la hayas pasado super-dupi en tu cumpleaños y que te hayan dado muchos regalos.

Lamento la demora.

**Desclamier:** Todos los personajes son de la magnificosa Rumiko Takahashi. Si, ella creo los personajes solita. No, ya se, no los cree yo. Si, esto es sin fines de lucro. ¿Más preguntas?

**Hola**

— ¡Ahí esta! —Kagome corrió hacía una mesa de aquel restaurante en donde se podían apreciar a dos jóvenes de cabello platinado sentados mirando el televisor del lugar, donde pasaban un documental de pingüinos.

Kagome poseía un hermoso cabello azabache, lo llevaba suelto y le llegaba hasta la cintura. Sus ojos eran color chocolate, como los de su madre. Traía puesto un vestido plateado con brillos, le llagaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, era liso, su escote era cerrado, pero su espalda podía apreciarse hasta la mitad. Además traía puestos unos zapatos de piso abiertos. No se maquillaba, no le gustaba.

De la mano llevaba a su hermana mayor, Kagura. No se parecían mucho, es se lo habían comentado varias veces, y aunque no se expresaban mucho cariño, pero si se querían mucho y se apoyaban cuando era necesario.

Kagura era mayor que Kagome, por cinco años. Kagome era la menor de sus hermanas, su otra hermana era Kikyô, tres años mayor a ella, dos menor que Kagura.

Aún sí Kagome se notaba todavía con un aire infantil y juvenil, Kagura era todo lo contrario, ella ya era una mujer de veintiocho años, ya la madurez era un aspecto bastante notable en ella. Sus ojos eran carmín, por su padre. Su piel pálida, y sus ojos con una sombra morada. Llevaba su cabello amarrado en cebolla (así le llamamos aquí en México) y el listón que lo amarraba, tenía una pluma blanca como detalle.

Vestía un vestido negro, sin tirantes, se ajustaba a su cintura y llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos. Llevaba puestas unas zapatillas plateadas con tacón de aguja de diez centímetros, viéndose aún más ata de lo que ya era.

Llegaron con prisa a la mesa y se sentaron. La mesa era de cuatro.

— Hola Inuyasha —Kagome saludó animada al peliplateado, tenía un fleco rebelde y su cabello le llegaba casi a la cadera.

— Hola Kagome —se dieron un beso corto en los labios— Kagome, te quiero presentar a mi hermano Sesshômaru —la chica extendió su mano al chico al lado de su novio.

— Es un gusto conocerte Sesshômaru —la mirada brillante de ella era demasiado brillante para el saludo forzado que el muchacho le daba.

— Igualmente —su respuesta fue seca, ahí se fue la esperanza de Kagome de llevar una relación de cuñado normal. Y él siguió viendo el documental.

— Sesshômaru regresó de Alemania hace una semana. Mi padre dijo que ya que iba a salir, lo trajera conmigo. Y recordando que dijiste que también traerías a tu hermana, pensé en traerlo también.

— Bueno, entonces te presento a mi hermana. Inuyasha, ella es Kagura. Ella regresó hace un mes de España. Mamá dijo que no podía quedarse encerrada todo el día, así que le pidió que me acompañara.

— Mucho gusto —la misma efusividad que había mostrado Kagome fue la mostró Inuyasha, mas sin embargo quedó en las mismas circunstancias que su novia.

— Si. Mucho gusto —su tono también fue indiferente, pero no tanto como el de Sesshômaru.

Ambos hermanos mayores parecían no muy contentos de estar ahí.

Inuyasha era un albino, poseía ojos dorados expresivos, y sus facciones mostraban que aún era joven. Llevaba un traje blanco. Camisa blanca, saco blanco, pantalón blanco y una corbata roja. Se veía muy atractivo.

Mientras Sesshômaru se notaba más maduro, igualmente albino, sus facciones mostraban seriedad, igualmente dorados. Su cabello era más largo que el de Inuyasha, pasando de su cadera, siendo completamente liso. Tenía una media Luna azul en la frente.

Al igual que su hermano, llevaba un traje blanco, camisa blanca, saco blanco, pantalón blanco, corbata roja. Iban idénticos.

Sesshômaru era el hermano mayor de Inuyasha, ellos se llevaban por cuatro años. El mayor tenía veintinueve años. Ellos no solían llevarse bien, generalmente siempre peleaban por algo, no soportaban estar mucho tiempo cerca del otro, y esto era debido a la falta de muestra de afecto de Sesshômaru, cosa que molestaba a Inuyasha.

El mesero llegó y pidió su orden, anotando todo lo que escogieron en una pequeña libreta.

Una vez que se retiró, Kagome comenzó a platicar con Inuyasha sobre cosas triviales, dejando ambos a sus hermanos mayores, fuera de su plática.

Permanecieron en silencio por un rato, pero Kagura odiaba el silencio, así que decidida a no aburrirse, intentó hablar con el mayor de los albinos.

— Así que Sesshômaru. Regresaste Alemania, dicen que la mejor cerveza viene de Alemania.

El no respondió.

— ¿Que tal el clima allá? Escuche que puede ser muy frío.

Pero el aún veía su documental.

— No piensas responder ¿Verdad? Vaya hombre —Kagura no era una persona fría, más bien era seria, todo lo contario Sesshômaru. El permanecía frío, pero en ocasiones perdía la seriedad.

La mujer casada de intentar animar al hombre a hablar, tomó su bolso negro, y extrajo del interior un pequeño libro, Sherlock Holmes. Lo abrió justo donde había un separador y continuó con una previa lectura.

Pero inesperadamente escuchó una voz hablándole.

— ¿Es Sherlock Holmes? —esa era Sesshômaru. Su voz era fría, parecería que siempre sería así.

— ¿Qué?

— Que sí estas leyendo Sherlock Holmes —su voz sonó ligeramente molesta.

— Si. ¿Hay algún problema? — desvió la vista de su libro para mirar al albino, pero seguía fijo en el documental.

— No.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Tú también lo estas leyendo? Yo te consideraba el tipo de hombre que leía toda la historia de Grecia—un ligero interés surgió en lo más profundo de la chica.

—Ya la leí. Pero Sherlock Holmes es diferente.

Kagura sonrió. Era la tercera vez que leía ese libro, nunca se cansaba de él.

— Tienes razón. No me canso de leerlo.

— Te gustan los libros de misterio. —dedujo, sin quitar la visto del televisor.

Kagura se sintió descubierta en cierta forma, los libros de misterio eran su pasión secreta.

— ¿Y a quien no?

— ¿Has leído a Agatha Christie? —Esto si que sorprendió a Kagura, ella no creí que Sesshômaru fuera a preguntarle algo sobre sus gustos. Y mucho menos sobre libros.

— Varias de sus obras.

— ¿Qué piensas de Muerte en las nubes? —y así comenzaron una interesante platica, rica en todo sentido sí a escritores de misterio te refieres. Comentaron conclusiones y casi todos sus puntos de vista.

La comida llegó, más sin embargo casi todo lo que ambos tenían terminó enfriándose, pues estaban tan centrados que poco les importó sí comían.

Las horas pasaron y ellos continuaban hablando. No hablaban sobre ellos, pero ya conocían la opinión del otro sobre casi todo lo que habían leído en común.

Sesshômaru conservaba su tono frío, más sin embargo Kagura, más expresiva, mostraba una sonrisa, mostrando que se encontraba completamente cómoda con este hombre tan interesante y atractivo.

Después de un rato llegó el camarero con un poco de vino, y así decidieron descansar un poco.

Kagura miraba a Sesshômaru, quien había cambiado su atención a ella mientras platicaban, dejando el documental a un lado. Miraba la media Luna en su frente, con curiosidad, intentando explicarse porque la tenía.

— ¿Quieres saber lo no es verdad?

— ¿Sa... Saberlo? — Sorprendida, pero sobre todo apenada por ser descubierta mientras miraba al ojidorado.

— La razón de existencia de la Luna azul.

— Yo...

— Todos me preguntan por eso. Fue un tatuaje que me hice cuando era joven, perdí una apuesta y ese era el castigo, tatuarse alguna figura en el rostro. Esto fue lo menos humillante que logre encontrar.

Sí bien la actitud de Sesshômaru mantenía su tono frío, podía notar que ya no era tan indiferente como al principio.

— Ah. Bueno, no te queda mal—ella sonrió, mientras él no estaba seguro de que era una indirecta o solo un comentario, era una de las muy pocas veces que sentía una ligera confusión en su vida.

Deseaban continuar conversando, más sin embargo Kagome e Inuyasha se levantaron y dijeron que debían irse, ya que la noche ya hacía acto de presencia desde hacía unas cuantas horas.

Pagaron la cuenta y salieron del restaurante, camino al coche que llevaban los caballeros.

Inuyasha estaba ligeramente pasado de copas, no estaban seguros en que momento pasó, pero su hermano decidió no dejar que manejara en esas condiciones, así fue el quien se posó al volante.

Levaban una camioneta bastante grande, Inuyasha se fue con Kagome en los asientos centrales, mientras Kagura se fue de copiloto con Sesshômaru a un lado, sintiendo ambos que en cierta forma era adecuado.

Todo permanecía en silencio. Bueno, casi en silencio. Debido a la casi ebriedad de Inuyasha, el joven había comenzado a besarse con su novia, ambos dejándose llevar sin llegar a los extremos.

El camino a su casa fue largo e incomodo para los mayores, pues los besos de sus hermanos menores eran en cierta forma insinuantes, de alguna extraña y compleja manera.

Cuando llegaron a casa de las muchachas, ambos escoltaron a su correspondiente, siendo aún más incomodo para Sesshômaru, pues lo hacía por instinto, siendo que nunca había escoltado a una mujer de esa forma. No la llevaba del brazo, eso sería demasiado, más sin embargo si iba a su lado.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta Inuyasha le dio un último beso apasionado a Kagome y le deseo buenas noches, mientras ella le pedía que cuando llegaran a casa la llamara para asegurarse que estuvieran bien.

Sesshômaru simplemente vio a Kagura entrar por la puerta.

— Fue un placer conocerte Sesshômaru. —Y le dedicó una sonrisa, una sonrisa única, solo para él.

Y aunque en toda la noche no había cambiado la expresión se cara, Kagura juraría que vio una sonrisa en su rostro, casi imperceptible, pero ella apostaría porque había sido así.

Y ambos peliplatas ingresaron a la camioneta y regresaron a casa.

Y aquí termina todo. :D

Espero que haya sido de tu agrado. Una vez más me disculpa por este regalo pos-cumplaños y mando muchos, muchos besos y abrazos.

¡Cuídate mucho!


End file.
